everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia Fieldmouse
Sonia Fieldmouse is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Field Mouse from Thumbelina, written by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. She a Legacy Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Timber Wolf She is a Rebel on principle because she believes in choice, and encourages anyone who chooses not to follow their own destiny, and shows support for the Rebels in her own story by joining them. 'Character' 'Personality' Sonia is understanding and kind. She always tries to give people the benefit of the doubt. She will try to be nice at all times, and help anyone with anything. Sonia is a bright person, and enjoys making and seeing others happy. She has a sense of humor, and likes cracking jokes. When seeing someone bullied or put down, she will step in and defend them. She believes in peace for all living things, and because of this belief is a vegetarian. Sonia, for the most part, is a forgiving person, but does have her grudges. Sonia is very confident, and rarely ever nervous. Though a Rebel, Sonia has the nurturing and motherly personality befitting her story. This mostly occurs with her friends and loved ones, but will extend to complete strangers if needed. Honestly, to get a favor from Sonia, all you have to do is ask, though Sonia will expect the person to pay it forward to someone else, and will likely not accept payment herself. Sometimes, however, Sonia is quick to anger, which can and has damaged relationships. She cares deeply for her friends and will protect them at all costs, and is not afraid to get in a scuffle with anyone. Many would call her extroverted. Sonia also has a need to solve every problem that comes her way. She always attempts to solve conflicts, even if the situation doesn't necessarily involve her. When asked not to do this, she does get offended and defends herself by stating she only tries to help. If she can't solve a problem, she will obsess about it. As for her opinions on the Destiny Conflict, although she can empathize with the Royals, Sonia ultimately favors the Rebel cause. Regarding her own destiny and no one else's, she would be a Neutral, and willing to take on her own destiny, which isn't bad at all. Well, except for the whole "forcing Tiny into marriage" thing. Sonia, although a cautious person, enjoys trying new things. She will take (reasonable) risks, but does not give in to peer pressure easily. Sonia, if seeing a loved one doing something harmful, will not hold back and tell what they are doing is stupid, showing the tougher side to her affection. It is not difficult to tell if Sonia is upset, she will get extremely moody and, in some cases, very sarcastic. She will likely not listen to her friends, or be able to reason with in general. People who know her well have figured out it is best to leave her alone until she recovers, at which she will apologize profusely to anyone she may have said hurtful things to. She tries to keep this unpleasant personality under wraps, though sometimes it's no use. One thing many people don't realize is that Sonia makes a great leader. When she is in a position of power she leads with integrity, organization, and humility. The reason no one usually sees this part of Sonia is that she actually doesn't like being a leader, and prefers to follow others. However, she will gladly step up, if the situation calls for it. She has never been the type to want to be a princess, and dislikes those who flaunt their royal status. If Sonia had one weakness, it would likely be her rosy view of Ever After, and her insistence on seeing the good in others. Some people are truly evil queens and wicked witches, and cannot be changed, but that won't stop Sonia from trying. This mindset often leads her to associating with the wrong people for the right reasons, putting herself in danger. Sonia absolutely despises any and all types of prejudice and stereotypes. She will speak out against them no matter what, and will gladly join any peaceful protest, if the cause is good. She does not approve of violence in any way, and believes it undermines the message. Despite the dirty mouse stereotype (which she dislikes), Sonia is a neat freak. She can barely stand to enter a filthy room without cleaning up a little. This is more of a quirk than anything, and no one, including Sonia herself, takes it seriously. 'Interests and Hobbies' 'Culinary Arts' Sonia is interested in the culinary arts, and considers cooking a "relaxing activity". She does not, however, appreciate cheese jokes. Her favorite class is Cooking Class-ic, and she hopes to be a chef. She often volunteers at soup kitchens, because it combines her two passions, food and helping others. She dislikes the stigma she receives being a rodent in a kitchen, and is not above spitting in the food of those who think she is in any way "unqualified". 'Sewing' Sonia was taught to sew by her mother, and it's a hobby she enjoys doing. She creates most of her own clothes, but only for practicality and is not by any means a devoted fashion designer, though she does incorporate sewing motifs into her fashion. 'Appearance' Sonia, in her human form, has darker skin, bright blue eyes, curly brown hair, mouse ears on the sides of her head (usually hidden under her bushy hair), and small buck teeth. She is rather tall, ironically, standing at 5'9. In her mouse form, she has brown fur, a tail, whiskers, and is very tiny. 'Dorm Room' 'Fairytale - Thumbelina' Main Article: Thumbelina Full Text: Thumbelina A woman yearning for a child asks a witch for advice, and is presented with a barleycorn which she is told to go home and plant. After the barleycorn is planted and sprouts, a tiny girl, Thumbelina, emerges from its flower. One night, Thumbelina, asleep in her walnut-shell cradle, is carried off by a toad who wants her as a bride for her son. With the help of friendly fish and a butterfly, Thumbelina escapes the toad and her son, and drifts on a lily pad until captured by a stag beetle who later discards her when his friends reject her company. Thumbelina tries to protect herself from the elements, but when winter comes, she is in desperate straits. She is finally given shelter by an old field mouse and tends her dwelling in gratitude. The mouse suggests Thumbelina marry her neighbour, a mole, but Thumbelina finds the prospect of being married to such a creature repulsive because he spends all his days underground and never sees the sun or sky. The field mouse keeps pushing Thumbelina into the marriage, saying the mole is a good match for her, and does not listen to her protests. At the last minute, Thumbelina escapes the situation by fleeing to a far land with a swallow she nursed back to health during the winter. In a sunny field of flowers, Thumbelina meets a tiny flower-fairy prince just her size and to her liking, and they wed. She receives a pair of wings to accompany her husband on his travels from flower to flower, and a new name, Maia. In the end, the swallow is heartbroken once Thumbelina marries the flower-fairy prince, and flies off eventually arriving at a small house. There, he tells Thumbelina's story to a man who is implied to be Andersen himself, who chronicles the story in a book. 'How Sonia Fits into It' 'Relationships' Read about Sonia's relationships here. 'Outfits' 'Trivia' *Her middle name is Shirley, but she never liked the name. *She identifies as heterosexual demiromantic 'Notes' *In a Hogwarts AU, she'd be a Hufflepuff, or better yet a Huffledore/Gryffinpuff Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:Thumbelina Category:Rebels Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heterosexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Airy's Retirees